movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Utrom Shredder
Ch' rell also known as Utrom Shredder is the main antagonist of the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''TV Series and the 2009 25th anniversary special, ''Turtles Forever. He is the leader of the Foot Clan and the archenemy of the turtles and splinter. He is voiced by Scottie Ray. Biography Early Life Ch’rell was a sociopathic member of an alien race named the Utrom and went from planet to planet, unleashing war and destruction. Finally he was captured by the other Utroms, but after being taken into custody, he managed to escape and caused the transport to crash on Earth in 11th century Japan. After the Utroms managed to create exo-suits so they could blend in with humans, Ch’rell stole one. He became an incarnation of the Shredder, inspired by the legends he’d heard about the Tengu Shredder. Ch’rell proceeded to form the Foot Clan to aid his plans and also created the Sword of Tengu, but he lost it at some time in the past. At some point in modern times, the Shredder adopted and trained an orphan named Karai, to whom he left the duty of watching over the Foot Clan’s Japanese branch. He went to New York, where Shredder established himself as Oroku Saki, a billionaire businessman and took over the criminal underworld. One of the only people that could oppose Shredder was Hamato Yoshi, who worked for the Utroms but refused to give up their location, and was killed. As the years went by, Shredder continued to rule New York’s underworld until the Ninja Turtles stopped a group of Purple Dragons who tried to steal an armored car full of money. Next they stopped Baxter Stockman’s Mousers from robbing banks in New York. Finally Shredder managed to retrieve the Sword of Tengu, along with one of the Utrom’s exo-suits, so he knew they were still around. But then the Turtles got their hands on it and Shredder decided he had to get rid of them, assigning Hun and Stockman to find some way to deal with them. Hun managed to capture Raphael, then let him go so Stockman’s Foot Tech Ninjas could follow him. The plan failed, but from what Hun did find out from Raphael, Shredder learned the Turtles did not know about the Utrom, so they could be of use to him. He invited Leonardo to his home as Oroku Saki, telling him that there was a great evil that his Foot Clan fought and that they should join forces to stop it. However Splinter told Leonardo and the other Turtles what Oroku Saki really was and they went to confront him. After they refused to join Shredder, a fight started and though they managed to fight off his Foot Ninjas and Hun, Shredder was able to send them running. Splinter managed to help them regroup and they faced the Foot Clan again, but Shredder took them down one by one. However Splinter tricked him into cutting the support for a water tower, which was then kicked onto him. The water swept Shredder off the building, before the water tower itself fell on him. Thinking they’d heard the last of him, the Ninja Turtles left with Splinter, but Shredder was far from done. However immediately afterwards, Leonardo, who’d accidentally ended up in the past, came across Shredder, but beat him. Shredder and the Foot Clan followed Leonardo through time portals, ending up on Sh'Okanabo's space ship. They tried to take the technology, but with Sh’Okanabo and the Turtles to deal with, Shredder and his Foot Clan were defeated, ending up in their normal time. Months later, Leonardo was attacked and almost beaten to death by the Foot Clan, along with Shredder who snapped his swords in half. After tossing Leonardo through the window of April’s Second Time Around shop, Shredder led the Foot Clan to attack it. Eventually, the Turtles, along with Casey and April were forced into a walk-in freezer (since the store used to be a supermarket). As the police showed up, Shredder barred the door, cut a gas pipe, and dropped a fire bomb, which caused a explosion. However the Turtles, Splinter, Casey, and April escaped the explosion, retreating to a farmhouse in North Hampton that belonged to Casey's grandmother. They returned to New York, before storming the Foot Clan’s headquarters and fought their way through the Foot Ninjas, Hun, mutated Shredder clones, and Foot Mystics. The Turtles finally reached Shredder’s location, where they faced the Foot Elite, before Stockman appeared, now in cyborg armor that he’d reverse engineered from the Utrom exo-suit Shredder let him study. Shredder and the Turtles were forced to team up to fight him and after he was defeated, they took the fight out to the balcony of the building. However the Guardians showed up to help the Turtles and though the Shredder managed to claim the Sword of Tengu, Leonardo took it from him. With the Sword of Tengu, Leo faced off against Shredder, who was using the Turtle’s katanas, in one final clash. It ended with Shredder being beheaded, but after the Ninja Turtles left, he just picked up his head and walked away. After the battle, Splinter was missing and the Turtles found him at the T.C.R.I. building, but Shredder was following them. He sent Stockman into the building to tamper with the VR technology that the Utroms were using to show the Turtles their history. This forced them to fight a feudal version of Shredder and the Foot Clan, but they managed to get back to reality. Shredder faced the Turtles and Splinter again, but Stockman turned on him, though Shredder set a timebomb to blow up the T.C.R.I. building. However his exo-suit became so damaged that Shredder was forced to reveal himself as Ch’rell by abandoning his suit. Though the Turtles and Utrom escaped the bomb, the explosion went off before Shredder could get to the Transmat to get away. With his supposed demise, the mob, the Purple Dragon, and the Foot, under the leadership of the Foot Elite, began a power struggle. Karai and the Foot, with help from the Turtles in exchange for a truce, managed to get back control of the city. However it turned out that Shredder had survived and was placed in a capsule of worms to heal him while Karai watched over him. But after being revived, Shredder’s first order of business was to have revenge on the Turtles. He found out that Hun had reduced Stockman to nothing more than a brain and recruited them again. At that point, Stockman had created the Foot Mechs, mainly in the form of armored ninja robots, but also versions of the U.S. President, English Prime Minister, and Splinter. However Shredder lost again to the Turtles with help from the Triceraton, Zog, as well as the fact that Karai was questioning her loyalty. Shredder was defeated after Zog gave his life to keep him on his freighter when it exploded, but Karai rescued him on a helicopter. Soon afterwards, the Triceratons launched an invasion of Earth and Shredder used it to gain favor in the city. He did so through his Oroku Saki persona by paying to restore the city. Shredder would also make changes to the Foot Clan such as Karai being his new second in command, above Hun, and Dr. Chaplin getting hired as a replacement for Stockman. However while Shredder was involved in the city’s politics, at the same time he was working on a spaceship in the hopes he could destroy the Utrom, as well as other planets. With his ship finished, Shredder left Karai in control of the Foot Clan, but Splinter, the Ninja Turtles, Leatherhead, and Agent Bishop interfered. During that battle, Hun discovered that Shredder was really an Utrom after his exo-suit was damaged again. Despite numerous complications, including Baxter sabotaging his ship and an attack by Agent Bishop and his men, Shredder managed to get onboard the ship with Karai and Chaplin. As he entered a final battle with the Turtles, he used a more powerful exo-suit, easily defeating both them and Splinter. However Shredder was forced to fall back after Bishop started firing on his ship and the Turtles decided to use their last resort. They used the Fugitoid Program to overload the ship’s core, which would destroy everything including themselves, so as to stop Shredder. However the Utrom stopped the explosion using time stasis and put Ch’rell on trial for his actions. As punishment for all the chaos and destruction he’d wrought throughout the universe, he was banished to the ice planet, Mor’Tal, to freeze to death. With Shredder gone, Hun would turn the Purple Dragon into an organized crime syndicate and Karai would take over the Foot Clan as the new Shredder with Chaplin at her side. = Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles villains Category:Supervillains Category:Complete Monster Category:Crime Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:Parents Category:Wealthy Category:Males Category:Mass Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Egomaniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Revived villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mutilators Category:Business Villains Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Nihilists Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Sociopaths Category:Old Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Creator Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Provoker Category:Successful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Nemesis Category:Dark Knights Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads Category:God Wannabe Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Traitor Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Deceased Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Evil from the past Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased